


Fever

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: 250-word drabble, Community: femslash100, F/F, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Suddenly, Kate’s hot all over, cheeks flushed despite the habitual draught.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> 250-word drabble written for lj’s femslash100 prompt 595 ‘fever’. I wrote last week’s prompt by accident, but I promise to post it in the correct place during the Remainder Period!

Kate hovers in the hallway outside Magnus’ study. She knows she shouldn’t be listening in, but she can’t help it. She’d come up to update her boss on the new security protocols, but when she’d heard soft voices within — Helen’s laugh, a clinking of glasses — she hadn’t wanted to intrude. It sounded... private. 

“Please, Helen,” a husky feminine voice asks, “won’t you consider it, at least?”

“I thought we agreed this was just a bit of fun?”

“But we’re so good together,” the woman’s voice drops to a low hum, and Magnus lets out a little cry of pleasure. _Oh, shit_ , Kate thinks, _are they...?_  She should really go, but her legs are rooted to the spot.

When Magnus speaks again, she sounds a little breathless, “That feels wonderful, darling. _Ohh, yes, there.”_

Kate cringes, and suddenly, she’s hot all over, cheeks flushed despite the habitual draught. _Time to go. Definitely time to go._

She barrelsdown the corridor, and almost collides with Hank. “Woah, Kate! Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

”Just off to bed.”

“Is Magnus still with Dr Lee?”

“What?”

“Lillian Lee from the UN? Apparently, she’s back for a follow-up inspection.”

Kate blushes; she murmurs, “I’ll bet she is.”

“What?” This time, Henry looks confused. 

“Nothing. Listen, Hank, I’d leave them to it. It sounds heated.” _Ha!_

“Really? I guess she’s still pissed about the pinepex.” 

“Yup,” Kate agrees, “must be. ’Night, dude.”

Henry frowns slightly as Kate rushes off again, “’Night, Kate.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
